PXT: Oneshot Drabbles
by Mew-Sahara
Summary: Raburinna's PXT Sentence Drabbles converted into oneshots! Preview: Taruto smashed a fist into the wall. He was never going to live this down. Major PuddingXTaruto. Beware the fluff. It's everywhere.


**Ok, before this even begins, ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO RABURINNA! Ok? These were her sentence fluffs and she gave me permission to make them into stories! I thought they were so cute, that they needed to be made into stories. And so I asked, she said yes, and so ALL CREDIT TO HER. Thank you, Raburinna-nee-chan! So enjoy some PuddingXTart fluff, 'cause who can hate this couple? No one I know!**

**Disclaimer: I own not this idea, or Tokyo Mew Mew. I'm hoping you realized this, but just telling you again. So now you can't sue me. :D**

**Help lead the PuddingXTaruto revolution! Support the couple! WhOoT!**

**---**

'**Possessive'**

Pudding's head hurt. Normally, she would be wondering if maybe she just got a headache from watching her little siblings running around, or rushing around the café, or even possibly from hanging upside down from a tree for too long. But this time, it was different.

Some of the reasons she felt this wasn't like the normal times when her head hurt was these things: first off, she normally didn't wake up feeling like she had been smashed in the back of the head. Second, she didn't feel warm, little arms (yet strong) wrapped around her. Third, she didn't feel wind rushing in her face. Fourth, she didn't suddenly get a flashback of memories involving a battle and one of the enemies (named Pai) knocking her out and taking her back to the ship on which they lived. Fifth, she didn't open her eyes to be staring straight into the face of another one of her enemies. Taruto.

"Taru-taru, na no da?" she rasped. The small alien looked down at her surprised. Pudding noticed that plastered on his cheeks was a slight pink blush.

She swallowed a few times to try and get her voice back to normal. "Taru-taru, what is Pudding doing here na no da? Shouldn't Pudding be back at the ship and tied up na no da? What are you doing na no da?"

"Don't call me that," he snapped, not looking at her. "The reason for why you are not at the ship is for me to know and you NOT to find out."

She struggled in his arms to get a view. As best she could see, they were flying above Tokyo, and she watched the cars go by, looking like small ants.

"We're flying, Taru-taru, na no da!"

He glared at her. "No, monkey girl, we're swimming," he replied sarcastically.

She shifted again and he frowned. "Don't do that! You're hard enough to carry when flying! If you don't stop, I'll drop you."

"Sorry, Taru-taru na no da!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Pudding's sorry na no da!"

She sat in silence for a minute or two. Thoughts flew through her head. 'What is Pudding doing here? Pudding was kidnapped and now she's flying with Taru-taru! What's going on?' she thought.

"Taru-taru, what are we doing na no da? Where are you taking Pudding na no da?"

Taruto blushed lightly again and stopped flying and just hovered in the air. He didn't look directly at her as he spoke quickly. "If someone is going to kill you, that person is going to be me Not Pai, or Kisshu, _me!_ Got that?"

"What, na no da?"

Taruto flushed a deeper shade and let go of Pudding. She let out a gasp as she began to fall, but not long after she was dropped, she fell into something pokey that cushioned her fall.

Pudding scrambled up out of the bush as fast as she could. "What do you mean Taru-taru na no da?" she called after him.

Taruto glared down at her and he quickly teleported away.

Pudding stood there, in the bush, next to Café Mew Mew. She blinked up at the spot where Taruto had been just seconds before. She shook her head and climbed out of the bush.

"Taru-taru, you confuse Pudding na no da!" She called out into the air. And then she raced into the café.

---

'**Babies**'

Taruto was floating around the ship aimlessly. Never in his WHOLE life had he ever felt so bored. A sigh from next to him, told him that he was certainly not the only one to be thinking that.

Kisshu was floating upside down staring at Taruto. "You know what, Tart? I'm bored."

"Why do I care?" the midget alien shot back.

"'Cause I'm going to be bothering you to keep from being bored."

Taruto growled in frustration. He considered going to Pai and asking him to send Kisshu elsewhere, but last time he did that, Kisshu called him a "tattle-tale" and he wouldn't like to go through that incident again.

Kisshu frowned as he tried to think up something to do to Taruto. "I know! I'll ask you questions!"

"Go away, _**Kisshu**_."

"Nope! Not until you answer my questions!"

Taruto glared at him, with a look that could peel paint, but Kisshu ignore him.

"Let's see…" Kisshu pondered.

Taruto floated upside down and was ready to see how long he could hold his breath (which was pointless, because his race could breathe without oxygen) when Kisshu finally cried out.

"Hey, Tart, if you get married and have babies, what do you think they'd look like?"

"Babies?" Taruto echoed incredulously.

"Yeah."

Taruto shrugged. "Well, they'll have hair like me, and they'll fly around a lot, and they'll hang on to things with their furry brown tails-"

Kisshu cut him off. "_Tails_, huh, Tart?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Taruto blushed a dark red and thrust his hand over his mouth. 'Did I really say that?' he thought, amazed.

Kisshu smirked at the sight of the blush on Taruto's face. "So your precious little babies will have furry brown tails? Like a certain yellow Mew?"

Taruto flushed a darker red. He quickly teleported as far away from Kisshu while still being in the ship.

Taruto smashed a fist into the wall. He was never going to live this down.

---

'**Crying**'

He'd finally seen her cry. After all the time that he had tried to make her cry, it hadn't worked. No matter what he did, it didn't work. But here she was, that stupid monkey girl, sobbing like no tomorrow. And he hadn't been the one to make her cry.

Kisshu had come up with a brilliant plan, saying that he could kidnap one of the Mews. He had put his plan into action, and he had gotten the green Mew and held her back at the ship. And according to the sobbing yellow Mew beneath him, her name was Lettuce. He flinched as the girl below him let out a sob.

The worst thing above all was this: he felt horrible.

He felt absolutely horrid. He felt like a jerk.

All the time he had been trying to get that monkey girl to cry, and now he felt like he could die because she was.

'Dang you Kish!' he yelled at his comrade mentally.

He hated watching her cry, but he couldn't move. He softly whispered her name. "Pudding…"

He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to see it anymore. He had to be anywhere but there.

He ended up back in the ship. He floated around, feeling horrible. No matter what the picture of the sobbing girl wouldn't leave his mind. He smacked his hand to his head forcefully to try and smack some sense into it. It didn't work.

He floated off angrily. On the way he ran into Kisshu, who was smirking. "My plan worked!" he gloated cheerfully.

Taruto knew that he should be celebrating, but he felt like anything but. He marched up (more like flew up) to Kisshu and socked him in the jaw.

Kisshu stared at him in shock. Taruto grimaced. He quickly teleported to his room. As he landed on the floor with a soft thump he let out a long sigh. He put his back against the wall and slowly sank to the ground.

He thought for a moment. Later he'd tell Kisshu he'd been in a bad mood. Yeah, a bad mood. That'd work! He closed his eyes. The image of Pudding burned his eyes. He shook his head to clear it of the image. It was going to be a very long week.

---

'**Honey**'

It was clear to Taruto that Pai had gone off the deep end. He'd always thought that Pai's numbers would do this to him. But it was different.

Pai had come to the ship and summoned Kisshu and Taruto to show them two glass jars filled with a mysterious liquid inside. The color of it the first time Taruto saw it, reminded him of someone, but he would never say the name around his comrades. Pudding.

Pai began to explain that the mysterious liquid was called "honey" and he had gotten it from Earth. As Kisshu and Taruto stared in wonder at the "honey" Pai went on to say that humans got it from bees that made it from pollen. He also said something along the lines of bees puking up the pollen and using the honey to feed their larva.

Taruto wrinkled his nose in disgust and tried to push the last fact out of his mind.

Pai raised his eyebrow and Taruto, but opened one of the jars and held it out. "It tastes sweet," he declared.

Kisshu and Taruto exchanged a look. They knew that it was not an invitation to try the honey, but really a command.

Kisshu went first, being the adventurous one. He stuck his finger into the jar and brought it out with a look of disgust on his face. He quickly stuck the dripping finger into his mouth and his eyes went wide with shock.

Taruto waited anxiously for a report. He began to wonder what it tasted like and then Kisshu finally opened his mouth and declared, "It **is** sweet."

Taruto's turn. He stuck his finger in and out and quickly stuck it in his mouth. He was very surprised as the sweet taste hit his mouth.

The honey had reminded him of Pudding when he first saw it. Honey was the color of her eyes, or her hair. And a blush formed rapidly over Taruto's pale cheeks as he realized something. Pudding **tasted** like honey.

Kisshu raised his eyebrow in Taruto's direction. What he had seen was Taruto stick his finger in his mouth and blush like crazy. Kisshu grinned. He knew that Taruto had thought up something that had embarrassed him. And the only thing left for him to do was to bother him until Taruto screamed it out at him.

---

'**Held**'

The horror was over. At long last, the fighting had ended; Deep Blue was gone.

The last battle was gone and past, and he was happy. Over. Over at last.

But it still hurt. They had gotten some Mew Aqua from the blonde man who had started the Mew Project, but Taruto was unable to explain how he felt. The emotions were like a jumble in him, like a load of clothes in the dryer.

She came after it was over and there had been silence. It was quiet and then she finally came and broke it. But not with words, rather with actions. She embraced him and held him.

She knew he wanted to be held. She knew that there were just those times were you needed to be held. It was one of those times for Taruto.

He was surprised at first. Why would she do such a thing? But a second emotion overrode the first. He was glad. He was so glad and it felt so good. And as suddenly as the second emotion had come, he was sobbing into her shoulder.

Pudding never even flinched. All she did was slightly tighten her grip and let him clutch at her.

Taruto had been so afraid. He had been afraid that she had died, and here she was. He had been terrified, unable to grasp the concept if she had died. But she was there. And to keep making sure that that was where she would stay, he clung to her desperately, wishing to stay like that forever.

---

'**Painful**'

Taruto watched from nearby as the battle took place. Kisshu and Pai fought with vigor, Pai wielding his fan, Kisshu his swords.

Screams of attacks filled the air in rapid succession and five different colored attacks flung themselves and the Chimera Anima and the two aliens.

The aliens and chimera managed to escape all the attacks and fought back, and the battle was fierce.

Pai cried out, "Fuu Rai Sen!" and a blast shot the green Mew and blue Mew back a few feet. And then he saw it.

The chimera had lashed out and made full contact with Mew Pudding. His heart skipped a beat.

The purple Mew quickly scooped up the younger girl and transported her to the sidelines. Pudding stood shakily and glared down the chimera. She waved her hand at the wolf Mew, as to say she was fine and raced at the chimera. The old hag and the rest of the Mews were close-by.

The chimera shot multiple attacks, and Pudding's reaction was later then most of the others' because of her previous wound. An attack grazed her shoulder and Taruto could hear her cry out.

Taruto wasn't able to understand why his heart hurt so much when _Pudding_ was being thrown around and hit and bruised. It was painful to watch.

But he knew it had to be done. And so he watched on, heart aching.

---

'**Shameless**'

He had never, never ever, seen anyone as carefree as her.

She was always smiling and bouncing around. Screaming and yelling, acting and always moving, **moving**, **MOVING**.

He had to admit that her color fit her. She was a bright cheery yellow, and he almost never saw her otherwise.

And here she was, that annoying monkey-girl, kissing him in _plain sight_ in a park.

Right in the middle of the park, where other people could just walk around, and they would see her kissing him.

She was shameless.

Absolutely shameless.

But he was secretly glad. He was actually secretly glad that she was so shameless. Glad that she was bold enough to kiss him where anyone could see.

He enjoyed that about her. And he returned the kiss, not caring if he joined her.

If she could, then he could.

Taruto would join Pudding in shamelessness.

---

'**Crush**'

Pudding had finally done it. She had finally convinced herself that her crush on Taruto was just a silly childhood crush.

"Pudding was just having a silly childhood crush na no da! It means absolutely nothing no da!"

A little voice in the back of her head was saying that it maybe wasn't silly. It didn't have to be just for her childhood. Pudding smothered it, and didn't allow it to go any further.

"Pudding will be over it na no da! When Pudding sees Taru-Taru next time, Pudding will not have a crush anymore na no da!"

She nodded stubbornly. "Just a crush na no da! A silly childhood crush that means nothing no da!"

Her pendant began to beep in her pocket. She pulled it out. "Pudding here na no da!" she chirped at the small piece of metal.

"Pudding there's an attack in downtown Tokyo," Ryou's voice crackled, floating out of the pendant. "Go and investigate right away!"

"Right away na no da!"

Pudding grinned as she quickly began to run in the direction of downtown. She leaped into the air and shouted, "Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"

15 minutes later

She arrived, breathless, and heard Taruto cackling as one of the Chimeras shot a blast at a bench.

She looked up and she almost lost her breath again. "Taru-Taru!" she whispered.

The voice was back and this time it completely overwhelmed the small monkey-girl's head. She grinned. She had managed to fall in love all over again. She knew that it was not just a silly childhood crush.

This was a WONDERFUL childhood crush. And as she sprinted toward Taruto, she secretly wished that it wasn't going to be just for her childhood.

---

'**Ribbons**'

She was so glad that he was turned around. She grinned happily as she stood behind Taruto as he watched the attack.

She hoped that none of the other Mews would see her and give her away. She didn't want Taruto to see her. If her plan was going to go well, he had to stay turned away from her.

She oh so carefully took one of the long ribbons that hung from his pants in her hands. Pudding was very careful not to yank to hard, because if she did, he would turn around and see her. She carefully wrapped the ribbon around and tree and tied it firmly. She jumped into the bushes and out of sight. She as she hid, she quickly chucked a rock into the area where the fight was going on.

Taruto heard the noise and tried to go after it. As soon as he had moved only a few centimeters he got yanked back out of the air.

He looked around wide-eyed. He tried to take off even faster this time. Big mistake. As he tried to go forward he got pulled backwards and smashed into the tree.

Pudding below began to laugh hysterically. She pounded the ground with her fist as she laughed. Her plan had been a success, but that wasn't really the main reason why she was laughing.

She was laughing uncontrollably at how incredibly adorable her Taru-Taru could be.

---

'**Dreamy**'

Mint, Ichigo and Lettuce had the right to be concerned.

It was Lettuce who had first noticed it. Pudding was quieter and acting rather out of it. She had immediately notified the other Mews. This was not normal.

Pudding floated around the café in a dreamy like state. She was almost quiet, keeping any tricks she did low scale, nothing like she usually did.

Mint observed her carefully. "Is she sick? Maybe that's it," she commented.

"P-pudding-san is sick?" Lettuce squeaked worriedly.

"She's defiantly not like she's supposed to be," Ichigo stated.

"How is she supposed to b-be?"

Mint made motions with her hands. "She's supposed to jump around and scream and do tricks! She's not acting normally!"

Ichigo leaned forward and nodded. "She's not acting all in your face, asking for tips and being annoying! She's too quiet!"

Zakuro watched the younger girls, slightly amused. Lettuce was panicking, and the other two were just leading her on.

She turned and watched Pudding carefully set down a tray on a table and deliver a sunny smile to the couple at it. Pudding then skittered off back into the kitchen for the next order.

The 3 girls were still debating over Pudding's condition.

"Maybe she was abducted by aliens!" Ichigo cried.

"You mean the ones we know with the long ears?" Mint asked doubtfully.

Lettuce looked about ready to faint.

Zakuro gave a small smile. "It's pretty obvious, you know."

The others turned at stared. "W-what's obvious?" Lettuce stuttered out.

Zakuro shrugged. "She's in love," she stated simply.

---

'**Sleep**'

Sometimes, when Taruto had a bad dream, he'd wake up screaming. He'd shudder and crawl out of bed and teleport to the safest place he knew. One of the only places he felt better.

He went to her house.

He'd teleport into her house quietly and sneak into her room, always making sure that everyone, especially her.

He'd crash out on the floor next to her bed. He could lie there for hours and he would slowly calm down.

The sound of her breathing made him feel better. He'd just curl up on the floor and listen. Her breathing was slow and soft and he would slow his breathing to match hers, and feel drowsy.

He'd always leave before she woke up. If he'd stay, first off, she would probably be pretty freaked out that there was a living and breathing (and sometimes sleeping) alien on her crashed out on her floor. She'd probably end up squeezing him and hugging him, driving him insane, as well as cutting off his air circulation. (Though a small voice told him that he would probably like it.)

The main reason he left, though, was because he didn't want her to know how afraid he was.

He was strong. He was aggressive and wouldn't take bad talk from anyone (except from that old hag (his name for the pink Mew), Kisshu, and Pai. The last two he didn't really have a say in.) Taruto couldn't show weakness. If he did, it would lead to his downfall. At least in his mind.

When he lay there, he would listen and sometimes wonder if he could curl up next to her. But he always destroyed that thought. There was NO way that would EVER happen.

But as long as he had a bad dream, Pudding's floor next to her bed, would be his first stop.

---

**Well I hope you enjoyed some of these little oneshots! I loved writing them, and no worries, there shall be more!**

**There were a few that I didn't do in the first chapter of the Sentence Drabbles, and when Raburinna gets the next chapter out, I can always add more to this.**

**Hopefully I can make this as long as possible, and maybe even get some of my own ideas in this. Who knows? shrugs **

**Tell me if you like, loved or hated this. I love the reviews. But you don't have to. But it would make me happy! And that means faster chapters! Reviews happy authoress MORE CHAPTERS! YEAH!**

**If you want to, go ahead. SHALL THE FLUFFINESS OF PUDDINGXTARUTO LIVE ON FOREVER! You know you love it! -**

**Until next time,**

**Mew-Sahara**

**P.S. Any ideas? Drop a line! And go bother Raburinna to update if you want more of these. Got it? Good! Ja ne for now, everyone!**


End file.
